


206: “Is that my shirt?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [206]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Danny Phant, Everyone Knows Danny Fenton Is Danny Phantom, Kwan Is My Favorite Boy, M/M, Sam Manson Is Mentioned, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley/Kwan
Series: 365 [206]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	206: “Is that my shirt?”

**206: “Is that my shirt?”**

* * *

Kwan stretched cracking his back as he stepped out of his shoes before heading directly towards the living room where the could hear excessive yelling. Tucker was sitting directly im the middle of the couch with his headphones on screaming while Danny say directly underneath on the floor.

“What are you two weirdos doing?” Kwan asked softly leaning down to press a kiss to Tucker’s head and ruffling Danny’s hair. “Wassup little Phantom.”

“Hey Kwan.”

“Do not play without me or I will delete everything.” Tucker threatened as he paused the game to follow Kwan into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter Tucker grabbed a jar of peanut butter and some chips for Danny, “How was work?”

“I won the case against Daniels so pretty good.”

“You mean the one when the boy claimed that he was only trying to kill his ex-girlfriend boyfriend because he attacked him first despite that he was at their house.”

“That one. Is that my shirt?” Kwan asked lifting the collar back to Tucker’s shoulder only for it to fall back down again.

“Maybe.” Tucker said as he found a spoon for his peanut butter. 

“I’M GOING TO START THE GAME AGAIN WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!”

“START IT AND I’LL TELL SAM WHO REALLY BROKE HER TV BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW IT WASN’T HER CAT!” 

“I’m cooking sticky glazed chicken with rice for dinner so you guys need to go get dessert and call Dash!” Kwan announced.


End file.
